TV-Y
Programming rated TV-Y in the United States TV Parental Guidelines, signifies content that is suitable for all children ages newborn-6 (particularly those of preschool or kindergarten age, as this rating is commonly seen in early childhood shows, and non-preschool or kindergarten age). This rating is typical for networks such as Nick Jr. (formerly known as Noggin), PBS Kids, Disney Junior (formerly known as Playhouse Disney) and Universal Kids (formerly known as Sprout channel), but is relatively rare elsewhere. In the early 90's, this rating was for ages 2-19. E/I which stand for "educational and informational" refers to a type of children's television programming broadcast in the United States that incorporates educational content in some form. Partial list of TV-Y content Nickelodeon Shows *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (season 3 only) *As Told by Ginger (Original Rating) *All That *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Original Rating) *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *CatDog *ChalkZone *Cousin Skeeter *Catscratch *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show/1986-1987; 1990; 1992-1993; 2000) *Doug (seasons 1-4) *Figure It Out *The Fairly OddParents (Original Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Original Rating) *Hey Dude *Invader Zim (Original Rating) *Legends of the Hidden Temple *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Original Rating) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Pelswick *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rugrats Pre-School Daze *SpongeBob SquarePants (Original Rating) *The Secret World of Alex Mack *The Wild Thornberrys (Original Rating) *You Can't Do That on Television Nick Jr. Shows *The Backyardigans *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Blue's Clues *Blue's Room *Bob the Builder (2001-2005) *Bubble Guppies *Dino Dan (seasons 1-2) *Dora the Explorer *Dora and Friends Into the City *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 1999-2005) *Go, Diego, Go! *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 1999-2001) *LazyTown (2004-2007) *Little Bill *Little Bear *Max & Ruby *Maisy (1999-2001) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mutt & Stuff *Olivia *Oswald *Paw Patrol *Peppa Pig (2011-present) *Rubbadubbers (2003-2005) *Rupert (1995 TV Series, 1995-1998) *Shimmer and Shine *Team Umizoomi *Thomas and Friends (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2000) *Teletubbies (2016 TV Series) *Wonder Pets! *Wallykazam! *Yo Gabba Gabba! Noggin Shows *Connie the Cow *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (1999-2002) *The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (2000-2002) *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 1999-2003) *LazyTown (2004-2010) *Maisy (2002-2007) *123 Sesame Street (1999-2005) *Play with Me Sesame (2002-2007) *Peppa Pig TLC Shows *Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Hi-5 *Hip Hop Harry *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (seasons 1-2) *ToddWorld *Wilbur Discovery Kids Shows *Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighy Monster Trucks *Hi-5 *Hip Hop Harry *ToddWorld *Wilbur PBS Kids Shows *Arthur *Angelina Ballerina (2002 TV Series) *Between the Lions *Barney and Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) *Bob the Builder (2005-2012, 2015-present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cyberchase *Curious George *Caillou *Dragon Tales *Danger Rangers *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (1993-1994) *Elliot Moose *The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) *The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (1993-1994) *Franny's Feet *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (seasons 3-4) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Katie and Orbie (1996-1997) *The Magic School Bus *Mister Roger's Neighborhood *Nature Cat *OWL/TV *Reading Rainbow *Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat *Shining Time Station *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Teletubbies (1998-2001) *Thomas and Friends (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2004-present) *Wild Kratts (2012-present) *Wimzie's House *Wishbone *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? *Zoboomafoo *Zoom PBS Kids Go! Shows *Arthur *Cyberchase *Wild Kratts (2011-2012) Disney Channel Shows *Adventures in Wonderland *Donald's Quack Attack *Fillmore! (2003) *Elena of Avalor *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *The Secret Life of Toys Disney Junior Shows *Handy Manny (season 3 only) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *The Lion Guard *Little Einsteins (reruns) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 3-4) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *PJ Masks *Sofia the First *Sheriff Callie's Wild West Disney XD Shows *The 7D Cartoon Network Shows *Baby Looney Tunes *Cave Kids (1996 TV Series) *Ellen's Acres *Krypto the Superdog *The Land Before Time (2007 TV Series) *The Mr. Men Show (2008 TV Series) *Pecola (2003) Tickle U Shows *Harry and His Buckets Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2007) *Peppa Pig (2005-2007) Playhouse Disney Shows *Bear in the Big Blue House *The Book of Pooh *The Doodlebops *Handy Manny (seasons 1-3) *Katie and Orbie (1997-2000) *Little Einsteins *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 1-3) *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 3) *Rupert (1995 TV Series, 2000) *This is Daniel Cook *The Wiggles (2002-2009) Showtime Shows *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle *OWL/TV *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories *Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Tales *We All Have Tales Starz Shows *The Friendly Giant *Newbie and the Disasternauts *Overruled! *Toto Trouble *The Ugly Duckling and Me! The Family Channel Shows *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 1) Fox Family Channel Shows *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (season 3 only) *Angela Anaconda *Thomas and Friends (1998-1999) *The Wiggles (1999-2001) Ion Television Shows WCIU-TV Shows *Green Screen Adventures This TV Shows *A Miss Mallard Mystery *C.L.Y.D.E. Sprout Shows *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) *Caillou *The Chica Show *Dot. *Dive, Olly Dive (2008-2012) *Justin Time (2011 TV Series) *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 2005-2015) *LazyTown (2011-2016) *123 Sesame Street (2005-2015) *Play with Me Sesame (2007-2016) *Rubbadubbers (2009-2011) *Thomas and Friends (2005-2013, 2013-2015) *The Wiggles (2009-2015) Universal Kids Shows *The Chica Show *Dot. The Hub Network Shows *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 1-4) *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) Discovery Family Shows *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 5-present) *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series, reruns) Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows *VeggieTales *Paws & Tales USA Network Shows *The Snorks (season 4 only) Smile of a Child Shows *Mickey's Farm Qubo Shows *Doki *Dive, Olly, Dive (2014-present) *Eliot Kid *Fishtronaut *Gofrette *George and Martha *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) *Maisy (2008-2012) *Mickey's Farm *Joe and Jack *Pecola (2007-present) *Raggs *Stickin' Around *VeggieTales HBO Shows *The Adventures of Tintin (1991 TV Series) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *A Little Curious *Babar *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures *Classical Baby *Encyclopedia *Encyclopedia Brown *Fraggle Rock *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *George and Martha *Henry's Cat *Harold and the Purple Crayon *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child *I Spy *The Little Lulu Show *The Mr. Men Show (1997 TV Series) *Postman Pat *Pippi Longstocking *Sesame Street (2016-present) ABC Shows *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1986–2000) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (seasons 1-3) *Capitol Critters *Darkwing Duck *Doug (seasons 5-7) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 5) *The Flintstone Kids *Free Willy (1994 TV Series) *Goof Troop (season 2) *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 2) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pink Panther and Sons (1986) *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *Schoolhouse Rock! *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (seasons 1-2) *Hercules: The Animated Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Lloyd in Space (seasons 1-2) *Mickey Mouse Works *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Pepper Ann *Recess (seasons 1-3, season 5) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, seasons 1-2a) *Teamo Supremo (season 1) *The Weekenders (seasons 1-3) Toon Disney Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (season 3 only) *Fillmore! (2004) *Lloyd in Space (seasons 3-4) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, season 2b only) *Timon and Pumbaa (season 3 only) *Teamo Supremo (seasons 2-3) *The Weekenders (season 4 only) ABC Kids Shows *Fillmore! (2002-2004) *Teamo Supremo (season 2) CBS Shows *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (seasons 1-2) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *The Biskitts *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Dink, the Little Dinosaur *Fievel's American Tails *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 1998-1999) *Garfield and Friends *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *The Little Mermaid (1992 TV Series) *Little Muppet Monsters *Marsupilami (1993 TV Series) *Popeye and Son *Raw Toonage *Rupert (1995 TV Series, 1998-1999) *The Sylvester and Tweety Show (1976 TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *Tiny Toon Adventures (pilot special) *The Wuzzles Cookie Jar TV Shows *Busytown Mysteries *Danger Rangers *Doodlebops' Rockin Road Show NBC Shows *Alf: The Animated Series *Alf Tales *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Camp Candy *The Daffy Duck Show (1978 TV Series) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (seasons 1-4) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *Foofur *It's Punky Brewster *Prostars (1991 TV Series) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1985) *The Smurfs (1981 TV Series) *The Snorks (seasons 1-3) *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *Yo Yogi! First-Run Syndication Shows *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (seasons 1-2) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, season 1) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Bananas in Pyjamas *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bonkers *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988-1989) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 6) *Fantastic Max *The Further Adventures of SuperTed *Gadget Boy and Heather *The Gumby Show *Goof Troop (season 1) *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Hercules: The Animated Series *Inspector Gadget *James Bond Jr. *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Paw Paws *Popples (1986 TV Series) *Paddington Bear (1989 TV Series) *Quack Pack *The Snorks (season 4 only) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Talespin *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *Tiny Toon Adventures (seasons 1-2) *Whaddyado *The Wacky World of Tex Avery Fox Shows *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988) Fox Kids Shows *Animaniacs (seasons 1-2) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (season 4 only) *Bobby's World *Droopy, Master Detective *Eek! The Cat (later retitled Eek! Stravaganza in 1994) *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Life with Louie *The Magic School Bus *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-1999, Original Rating) *The Plucky Duck Show *Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) *Silver Surfer (1998 TV Series, Original Rating) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Stickin' Around *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tiny Toon Adventures (season 3 only) *Taz-Mania *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Kids' WB Shows *Animaniacs (seasons 3-5) *Bugs N' Daffy *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy BigCartoonie Show *The Daffy Duck Show (1996 TV Series) *Earthworm Jim *Histeria! *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Road Rovers *Tom & Jerry Tales (Original Rating) *Waynehead The More You Know Shows History Channel Shows *Gadget Boy and Heather Disney's One Too Shows *The Legend of Tarzan *Recess (season 4 and season 6) BBC1/CBBC Shows *Paddington (1975 TV Series) BBC Shows *OWL/TV ITV Shows *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 TV Series) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *OWL/TV CITV Shows *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds Blues *Piggy Tales Amazon Instant Video Shows *Annedroids *Dino Dan *Tumble Leaf Hulu Shows *The Doozers Big Idea Entertainment Shows *VeggieTales Netflix Shows *Ask the Storybots *Bottersnikes and Gumbles *Care Bears and Cousins *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *Justin Time GO! *Julie's Greenroom *Kazoops! *Popples (2015 TV Series) *Puffin Rock *Storybots Super Songs *Veggietales in the House *Veggietales in the City *Word Party *We're Lalaloopsy Teletoon Shows *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) Television Specials *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (1988-present, Original Rating) Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems